A Love Square
by tori72663
Summary: What if a group of four friends loved one another, but the ones they loved didn't love them back? What happens when one move breaks all of their hearts? Will their friendship end? Will their love? Ryan/Lulu, True/Jimmy!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**A Love Square**

**Chapter 1**

True's POV:

I tapped my pencil on my desk to the beat of the song stuck in my head. _Never again, no never again, will I love you… _But when songs are stuck in my head- as they often are- I only remember a few words. Playing over and over again. _Never again, no never again, will I love you. You broke my heart once; no not again will I let you in. Forever is a long time, but never is more, it's more so never, no never again will I love you…_

Before I knew it I was singing out loud "Never again, no never again, will I love you. You broke my heart once; no not again will I let you- Oh hey Jimmy!" I dropped my pencil as soon as that handsome boy came into my office. I treasured each day when he would come in and deliver my mail… I really liked him a lot. The only one who didn't know was him. I wish I could tell him… but he likes someone else… I'm not sure who she is; but he definitely deserves her. I would love to be that girl. But I know I'm not.

Jimmy's POV:

I walked into True's office. I heard my favorite song by Dragaplon; Not Again. I absolutely love that song. I then heard the source of the music. It wasn't an iPod or as I had expected. But a lovely voice behind the desk I saw every day. I was sort of shocked to see True there, who still hadn't seen me yet. I never knew that she had such a good singing voice! It was beautiful; though not the voice I was looking for. I searched the room for the one I truly came here to see. But Lulu was nowhere to be found. "No not again will I let you- Oh hey Jimmy!" True shouted from behind her desk, dropping her pencil and standing up; startled.

"Hey True! I got something for you!" Like every day, I had mail for her. And like every day, she came out from her desk, black hair flowing from a ponytail. Like every day, she had a smile on her face; matching her bubbly personality. I waved her mail in front of my face like a fan and was about to give it to her when Lulu walked in and snuck up on me. I dropped all of my precious mail on the floor, startled by the beauty before me.

Lulu's POV:

I walked into True's office and decided to play a prank on Jimmy. I snuck up on him slowly… True was too busy flirting with Jimmy to notice me. I'm glad she didn't notice because she is not a very good ninja like I am. If she saw I would be caught and my friendly prank would be ruined. Who doesn't like a good prank? I tapped my target's shoulder and he spun around looking at me. As soon as he saw me he threw up his mail fan and slipped on the cart, sending it out the door and down through the lobby. The mail was pouring down like rain from the ceiling and I couldn't help but laugh at his smirk he sent me before he ran off to go and get his mail cart he so dearly loved. "My cart!" He really loves that thing doesn't he? I saw True laughing at him as he ran into the lobby. She really loved him a lot. They're so cute it's unbelievable.

I miss loving someone who loved me back. He obviously likes her. Well… its either she or I, and I don't think that it could ever be me. She's prettier, and nicer, and just better. It's either me or her because every time he walks through the doors to her office, his face lights up. And I don't think anybody has liked me since Mikey-J dumped me for that girl Kelsey. They had so much in common and we were so different. I told True the whole story and she helped me through it. She really is my best friend.

We tell each other everything; so I know about how she loves him. But there is one little secret I will keep from everyone- even True- until I am willing to tell the world. I really really really _really_ like Ryan. Yes I do love Ryan. He makes me laugh; he is smart (sometimes) loving; sweet and one of my best friends. I just wish he was here…

Ryan's POV:

As I walked the distance from my house to Mad Style, where True Jackson worked, I thought about what I would say to her and what she would say back. I really liked her a lot. But no one would ever know. I always want to ask her out but I keep chickening out. I vow every single stinking day I come down this walk to her work that _it will be today, Ryan! You will ask her out! Do it!_ But I never end up doing it ever.

Now I know what you're thinking… that I like Kelsey. And when I finally moved on like I said I would, she stole Mikey-J from Lulu; I hate them both for that. She is one of my best friends and I love her (no, not like that). If she gets hurt so do I. Especially because my Kelsey was part of this too. Lulu and True and I grew closer about it and that's when I started to like her. Easy as pie. I chickened out once again as I walked through the spinning door thing I love getting trapped in and spinning and thinking. I walked into the elevator wondering what my love was doing.

**I hope that that was good enough for the first part of my story. I'm sorry if it was too short.**

**Please review! This was my very first story so go easy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crash

**Thank you xNomii for reviewing my story!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owened True Jackson VP! Darn... didn't work, oh well I don't own it yet!**

***Last story there was a song called Not Again by Dragaplon. I made that up, and it isn't a band or song that I have ever heard, but if it is, i do not own it!***

**A Love Square**

**Chapter 2**

General POV:

Ryan came through the elevator doors of Mad Style on True's floor. He was going to ask her out today; he knew it. He didn't know when or how… but he was going to. He wasn't going to chicken out this time. He walked past the large desk with his favorite Oscar behind it. "Hey Oscar!" Ryan said, passing by, not waiting for a response.

"Looks like someone's in a rush! Who are you so excited about?" Oh Oscar… he was so in the loop, and one of everyone's favorite editions to Mad Style. He lowered his voice and leaned towards Ryan who had come back to listen to what he could be taking about. "Lulu?" He asked Ryan in a hushed voice so nobody would hear.

Ryan was confused… Why would he be looking for Lulu? Sure she worked here, and she was his friend, but why is Oscar so suspicious? "What _about_ Lulu?" Ryan whispered back to Oscar.

But let me tell you something about Oscar. He is a genius. He can spot a liar from a mile away, and even if they don't admit it, he knows. And deep inside, he knows that Ryan and Lulu are meant to be. But the one thing he seems not to know was who liked who. He was obviously wrong; for once. "Oh, I just- No I just- Oh never mind Ryan, they're where they always are, just go in." Another thing about Oscar is that he doesn't take being wrong very well. Or being put under pressure.

Ryan pondered what Oscar meant when he asked about Lulu as he entered True's office. Lulu saw him from a mile away and instantly greeted him when he walked in. "Oh look, Ryan's here! Hey Ryan!" She stayed focused on her work so she wouldn't be labeled as 'Clingy'. And trust me; no one wants to be labeled as 'Clingy'.

"Oh hey Lulu! What's goin' on here?" He accelerated his voice in places like always and Lulu smiled. True smiled at the two talking, though they weren't aware. She knew that they belonged together; she just had to figure out how to get them in that place.

"Oh nothing, we're just sitting and hanging out! How was the trip over he-" Lulu replied, cut off by Ryan, already talking to True and Jimmy. _Great, I knew it! Now two guys like True… And I'm all alone… _Jimmy saw Lulu on True's couch looking depressed. The sight of something so beautiful sitting on the couch alone was too sad to watch; so he went to cheer her up.

He decided to do what always made him feel better… "Lulu, do you want to take a ride on my mail cart? He had retrieved it from the break room and it had a dent in one of the wheels for bumping into and nearly running over Copelman. Point being, the cart was not sturdy enough to sit on. Secretly, Jimmy hoped Lulu wouldn't notice. He knew she didn't like him the way he liked her and wanted to save her from falling so she would fall in love with him.

Jimmy's plan was foolproof. However Lulu was no fool. And Jimmy knew that and hoped that his attempt would work. "Uh, is that cart sturdy? I mean, I sort of saw it crash into Copelman…"

"Of course it's sturdy! It works like a charm!" Lulu wasn't so sure but thought that it would be a good way to get Ryan's attention so she accepted. She carefully put her feet at the end of the cart and her hands on the handles before taking off. She's done this before when True added 'switcheroo day' into the schedule. It was really fun and would've been fun this time too if she didn't have the very possible effect of falling.

She took off with her right foot and sped forward. The forward wind coursed through her hair. Jimmy stared in awe as she went through the lobby; but didn't notice that she was about to crash into the support beam until it was too late.

Ryan, just coming out of the break room saw Lulu headed for the beam. Lulu was having so much fun Ryan didn't even think that she noticed the pole headed right for her. Acting quickly, Ryan went to Lulu at the back of the cart and grabbed Lulu off, ruining her fun. "Lulu, are you okay?" His eyes weren't even on her; but following the cart as it crashed into the support beam sending mail (once again) everywhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit startled I guess… can you put me back on True's couch?" He looked at her in his arms, bridal style. He made his way to True's couch not moving his eyes from hers; which she really liked. She felt like she had a chance.

Jimmy ran to Lulu and Ryan on the couch with an icepack. As he gave the icepack to Ryan for Lulu's head, he glared at Ryan; desperately wanting to be him at that moment. He had a strong feeling of jealousy. Only a small part of him disagreed with the rest. _They sort of look cute together… _The small part may be small but spoke loud in his brain. "I'm- I'm- I'm going to g-go and uh… g-get my c-cat-cart now…" he stuttered on his way out. He needed to think; a lot. And the only way to really think is when you're alone.

"Are you okay Lulu?" Lulu was sort of dazed and Ryan needed desperately her attention. He looked at her and put the cool icepack on her forehead. She smacked it on the handle bar when Ryan grabbed her.

"What- yeah I'm fine… Ohh, ouch ow. Okay please stop!" He was touching her forehead to see if she had a concussion. His mom made him take a First-Aid class in 3rd grade and at that moment, he was glad she did.

"I have to Lulu, you might have a concussion, and I need to find out!" He felt a bump under his fingers but not a concussion. Jimmy ran through the doors once he heard concussion and grabbed Lulu out of Ryan's arms.

"What did you do to her? You gave her a concussion?" Ryan was appalled at the way Jimmy was treating Lulu, when something in his brain clicked. _Jimmy likes Lulu…_ Jimmy likes Lulu! Ryan pulled Jimmy aside to talk, or whisper one would call it. "No she doesn't have a concussion, and no I didn't do anything to her." He looked at Jimmy accusingly, "You like Lulu don't you?" Jimmy was taken back at Ryan's comment. But he didn't lie.

"Well, yeah I do, but… wait, are you jealous?" Ryan wasn't jealous… he loved True… he thought. They both looked at Lulu and back at each other, Jimmy waited for his answer.

"Well, a little bit I guess… I don't know." He didn't like her, he like True and he was going to ask her out… he just had to figure out how. _I'll write her a note_. It had to work and he left the office without explanation to start.

Jimmy was curious. If Ryan liked Lulu, than he had to get her first. But how? _I'll write her a note. _Jimmy sped off into the mail room to start writing, abandoning Lulu on the couch. Again, with no explanation.

Lulu, helpless on the couch looked at True, silent through the whole ordeal. "So True, uh… can you help me up?" True was looking at her door, wondering what had caused her two best guy friends to run out of her office so quick. After helping her best friend into position on the couch, she set off. "Hey wait, True, let me come too! I have no idea what those two are up to and I you aren't the only one who's wondering."

"Come here Lulu, let me help you up." They both were up and staring at the door, not quite sure what to do yet. But they were both thinking the same thing. _What just happened?_

**Please tell me how I did because it took forever to get this thing published _after _I wrote it so please review!!**

**I wont publish again until I get at least 2 signed reviews!! so please review and click that button down there that says REVIEW pleaseee!**


	3. Chapter 3: Drama Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Jackson VP, the characters, Tic-Tacs, or anything else used in this chapter except for my ideas!!**

**A Love Square**

**Chapter 3**

True's POV:

Lulu and I stared out my office door in confusion on what just happened. _What did just happen?_I thought in unison with Lulu, probably thinking the same thing. At the same time as if we were twins, we looked at each other and back at the door. I had no idea what had happened, but I knew I was going to find out. I just had to. We looked at each other once again at the same time. Confusion and wonder was all over Lulu's face, and I expected that so was mine. "I guess I'll have to go and find out where Jimmy went, and you go and find Ryan. Or do you want to switch?" I knew that Lulu really liked Ryan, and I had to find out if she trusted me enough to tell me.

Unfortunately, I think that she caught on to my logic. "No it's okay, we can switch if you want." She already knew that I liked Jimmy, so I had nothing to prove.

"No, I just thought that that's what you wanted to do, and you know that I like Jimmy so I'll got get him. Lets go." We did our special hand-shake and ran out into the lobby to check-in with Oscar. Well, I ran, Lulu had to fast-walk because of her headache. Even though she didn't have a concussion, her head did hurt and i understood so I waited for her.

We got to our favorite receptionist in record time. That guy is psychic. He obviously knew what we were coming for. He looked at Lulu in confusion as she held the ice to her forehead. He was in the break room during the whole scene listening to music and eating one of his famous lemon squares. It was really funny to watch, but unfortunately he was too into his music and snack that he missed the whole thing.

"Oh, Jimmy told Lulu to ride his cart and it was about to crash into the support beam and _Ryan_ saved her before she crashed." I put extra emphasis on Ryan in a was Oscar and I would know about. We've been dropping several hints since I have worked at Mad Style, and I have been working on it with my mom when Ryan and Lulu's parents come to pick them up after they hang out at my house. My dad's all 'What are you guys doing?' and my mom's all 'WE'RE TRYING TO GET THEM TOGETHER LARRY!'. I laughed at mine and Oscar's little joke, but he was still confused at Lulu's injury. "Oh, and when _Ryan _pulled her off, she banged her head on the handlebar." Oscar tilted his head back and opened his mouth slightly as if to say 'Ahh...'

"Anyways, Ryan's in the break room and Jimmy's in the mail room." He pointed in each direction and Lulu set off for the break room for Ryan, and I went down the long hallway for Jimmy's mail room office. I went passed the meeting room, and stopped at 's room so see him behind his desk balancing a pencil on the bridge of his nose and adding 'tic-tacs' to his tongue. He was insane but he had th be the best boss in the history of the world. He didn't notice me, and if he did it probably would have ruined his masterpiece so I silently crept on. Passed the copy room, and Ella in accounting. She was finally out of the hospital (again). Poor poor Ella...

I finally reached my destination: the mail room. I was here all the time just to see Jimmy. He was writing on a piece of paper that I couldn't see from my angle. I knocked on the door as I made my way in. "Knock knock?" His head whipped up quickly as he stuffed his paper in his desk and smiled suspiciously at me. His hand was twitching, as if he was itching to read. That happened to me when I am nervous, or in the middle of something. I felt a pang of guilt. I had obviously come at the wrong time, but curiosity had taken over and my feet walked towards Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy." I smiled and he half-smiled back.

"Oh... uh, hey True. Wh-what are y-you doing here?" He stuttered and I looked at him with a sideways smirk that always assured people that I was here for them.

"I came to see if you were okay. You ran out of my room in such a hurry, I never got the chance to ask." He nodded and I slowly came closer to him in comfort.

"Uh, well I really had to do something..." I was worried... What wasn't he telling me?

"Can I know? Is it about me?" I asked him in suspision.

"Uhh..." He stared out into space and pondered the idea of actually telling my what he was doing. He made an inward debate with himself; something I visibly do all the time. He shrugged, and whispered to himself as he stared at nothing. Finally, he turned his head towards me and stood up. His firm hands took my shoulders and he looked into my eyes.

"Anything that I am going to tell you ever leaves this room, I will not be happy." He was really serious about something. I was shocked that he was actually going to tell me what was going on. He is usually stubborn. He walked me to the door and shut it. He then walked me to his desk and sat me down. _Woah, this is big._ I Looked up at him pacing around the room. "Okay I really-" He was cut off by a large pile of mail falling from the mail chute and was drawn to it. That boy really likes mail.

"Jimmy! What?" I egged him on. It was torture trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me. He opened his mouth and was about to speak, when a voice came over in the loud-speaker.

"True to the main lobby... now please!" It was Oscar's voice; I could tell from anywhere.

"I'll be right back Jimmy." I ruched down the hallway to Oscar. "Whats up Oscar?" He was looking in the direction of the break room and talked to me in a formal voice.

"I need you to give these papers-" He looked in my direction and lowered his voice, "Break room. Lulu. Ryan. What are they doing in there? Go check. I can't see anymore. They're hiding something. I just don't know what. Go check, and come back I want to know too." he said these words too quickly to understand, but I knew that was going on. I crept towards the break room and hid behind the beam.

I looked around the corner and could only see a little bit of table and Lulu looking away from me. I leaned a little farther and nearly fell on my face. Ryan was silent and was giving Lulu the same expression that Jimmy had given me. I could tell that it was going to be important. I listened farther and Ryan leaned closer to Lulu and i was so happy. _Yes! He's going to kiss her!_ He tilted his head like he was going to kiss her on the cheek when he leaned closer to her hear and whispered something into her ear. _Great, so close, he was about to kiss her when- _my thoughts were interrupted when I saw Ryan back up and Lulu turn around; wiping a tear from her eye. What di he say to her?

"So, do you think I should do it?" Hopeful Ryan asked Lulu. Her frown turned into a fake smile and she turned her head back towards him and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Uh... yeah, I- yeah you should. One sec, I have to go to the bathroom..." She got upp and left the room. I got up after her.

"Lulu, what's wrong, what happened?" She looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"Uhh... why don't you as-ask R-ry-Ryan..." She turned and left, leaving me confused. I looked at Oscar, who was looking at Ryan. Whatever he told her, I was going to find out.

"Ryan, what just happened? What did you just tell her?"

He looked confused for a second and without making eye contact he told me simply: "I just told her about my letter, I don't know why she over-reacted like that..."

"What kind of letter?"

"A love kind..." His brown eyes looked into mine, staring into them. My heard jumped. _He wrote a love letter for Lulu! _I pretended not to know who it was for.

"For who?" I asked, thinking I already knew the answer.

"For..." He laughed, "For you..." My face fell. My jaw dropped. I looked over at Oscar, who had heard the whole thing. He was in awe.

**I know, I know, it's cruel. Review to see the next chapter! Only randomlittleme reviewed last time so you get a 'cliffy' as some call it. Plus, I like to update every day, so I will, but I need motivation!**

**Sorry if my stories are a little OOC, because it is really hard to capture the characters in these dramatic situations!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Drama Begins PART 2

**Disclaimer: I asked for True Jackson VP for Christmas, but it's now almost Easter, and I don't think that I'm getting it...**

**Thank you randomlittleme for your reviews and enthusiasm. This chapter's for you! UNLEASH THE MYSTERY!!**

**A Love Square**

**Chapter 3 Part 2!**

Lulu's POV:

True and I stared out the door after the two boys insisted on leaving. We were both confused about what just happened… We tore our eyes away from the door, and at each other. We stared back at the door; the people passing, looking in the direction that we were to see what was worth staring at. We looked back at each other and True was the first one to shatter the confusing silence. "I guess I'll have to go and find out where Jimmy went, and you go find Ryan. Or do you want to switch?" I had the strangest feeling that she knew how I felt about Ryan. But who could've told her. The only people who knew were me myself and I.

I quickly made up what I was going to say to her. "No it's okay, we can switch if you want." I just saved my guts with that one little sentence. Her face was covered with a sudden shock that quickly faded back to her normal perky, confident smile.

"No, I just thought that that's what you wanted to do. And you know that I like Jimmy so I'll go get him." I knew that she liked Jimmy; she was right and True is the type of person that would go see her crush once she got the chance. She got that chance a lot. We did our special handshake 'baby-whoop' really fast. It was a long-time inside-joke of ours. On the snap we started off to Oscar's desk; slowly. I couldn't move too fast or my head would start hurting again.

Oscar looked at my forehead quickly and then at True. He took a double-take back at my head and looked at it in confusion. True took the honors of explaining it to him; emphasizing the fact that Ryan pulled me off. No, I'm not exaggerating. She accelerated her voice and tilted her head looking into Oscars eyes and actually _emphasizing _that Ryan pulled me off the cart; hitting my head. I barely payed attention, so I didn't know exactly what she said. Hey! I do often pay attention, but I already knew the story of it so there was no need to pay attention. I noticed her giggle, though I'm not so sure what for, and the way she exaggerated Ryan's name.

Oscar didn't know how I hit my head because he was dancing in the break room eating lemon-squares. "Anyways, Ryan's in the break room and Jimmy's in the mail room." _Wow shocker. Why would Jimmy be in the mail room? _I thought as I made my way to the break room. I halted mid-step as I asked myself mentally: _What am I going to say to him…? Just ask Lulu, Just ask._

I looked around the support beam while keeping a safe distance away from it. I had to be careful around these things because of my head injury. The break room was empty besides Ryan and Amanda getting hazelnut coffee with _extra_ foam. She swiftly walked out; not bothering to notice Ryan or me. Ryan was facing away from me, leaning on the table. His body was huddled over something- though I'm not sure what.

I slowly crept in… not wanting to startle him. He tends to get startled an awful lot more than any given person should. "Hey… Ryan…" I walked towards the seat next to him; gesturing to it as if I was silently asking to sit there.

Ryan looked up from what looked like a note card. He seemed shocked; then disappointed. _He doesn't want me here…_ I thought as I swiftly stood up from the table. My face was sure to flush a deep shade of red and my eyes were getting wet. I turned back as something caught my arm. Ryan steered me back to my seat and I sat back down. I looked up at his sorry eyes .They were sorry that he was disappointed. "I want you here. I need to ask you something." I looked back down at the note card. It was gone, probably crumpled up in his right hand; a pencil in the other.

I looked at him, into his deep brown eyes. All I could feel were Oscar's eyes boring into the back of my head so I shifted. Behind the support beam for privacy.

"Listen I need your opinion on something and I need it to be serious. You can't tell anyone until I do… okay?" I nodded in recognition. Before he could speak up, a voice was heard in urgency over the loud-speaker.

"True to the mean lobby… Now please!" Something was going on with True and I was caught between two stories that I needed to figure out.

"Well I have a question first…" Ryan waited. "Why did you run out so quickly? And does it have anything to do with that note in your hand?" He rolled his eyes at my first question as if it was burden to tell the story. Or perhaps that was the question that he was going to answer for me anyways. Though, at the second question he looked up into my eyes. I melted to the ground when he did.

"Well… yes it has everything to do with this note in my hand." His hand unfolded to reveal a crumpled up paper. "Well I wrote this note-"He was interrupted again by a sound we heard all the time.

"What's up Oscar?"

"I just need to give you these papers." We stopped listening to their conversation about papers. At first I think that we both believed that Oscar called True down to spy; but that would be cruel.

"What?" I was unclear of what Ryan was doing with the paper.

He looked at me with weary eyes. He looked uncomfortable with the situation that was going on. He looked around and sat down. He leaned closer and closer to me; about to whisper something in my ear. He gave me the note and I looked down to read it. 'I love you, - Ryan.' The note said. _He's giving me a love note!_ He whispered in my ear something that broke my heart. It wasn't for me after all…

"I'm going to give it to True." My eyes started to water. _No, don't give it to True. Give it to ME!_ I turned around and wiped my eyes so Ryan wouldn't see. When I turned back he was oblivious to my shattered heart. He wanted my opinion. "So, do you think I should do it?" I put on a fake smile and answered the answer I never wanted to.

"Uh… yeah, I-yeah you should. One sec I have to go to the bathroom." I turned away quickly out of the break room. I ran into True who was probably just finishing talking to Oscar.

"Lulu, what's wrong, what happened?" I didn't want to explain. It hurt to think about it. Like she didn't know, either. She probably knew that I liked him and only tricked me into thinking that we could one day be together just to watch me fall.

"Uh… why don't you as-ask R-ry- -Ryan…" I turned and walked off. Passed the receptionist desk; Oscar gave me a lemon square to cheer me up. I walked through the doors of the elevator hearing the last bit of conversation. The one I really _didn't _need to hear again.

"What kind of letter?" As if she already didn't know.

"The love kind…" My heart collapsed again.

"For who?" Oh stop pretending True

"For… for you." Ryan looked up at True as I dropped to the elevator floor. I huddled to the corner when I saw a glimpse of True's eyes. All left of my heart was the bit that belonged not to me, but to the one out there that actually would love me. Somewhere, I loved him back.

True's POV:

"For me?" I was in complete shock. I looked into the direction of the elevator that closed after seeing a glimpse of Lulu's eyes. She saw me too, but she hated me. I don't know how, but I know why. It was all my fault. I pushed her and Ryan together; Ryan pushed her away and I was the trap. I couldn't blame her. But she needed me.

"Yes for you." Ryan handed me the note he had showed Lulu. There was a tear stain not quite dry on the word 'love'. I almost left when something caught my arm. "True, you don't have to like me back. I understand that but why are you running away?"

"For Lulu. She really really really likes you Ryan. Why can't you see that? I love you too. But like a brother. I have to go see her." I went to Oscar. He- as shocked as I was- read my mind. He handed me what was left of his lemon squares and a tissue box. I smiled at him. "Tell Ryan the whole story, will you?" He looked at Ryan, then me and smiled and nodded.

I walked into the elevator and thought to myself quietly: _Boys are stupid._

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need reviews because they make me happy! And I'll love you guys for ebber and ebber.**

**Again, I hope it wasn't too OOC for you guys! Thanks in advance for reviewing! I don't care if they are bad reviews or anything, im sick a bit and your reviews will make me feel better quicker!**

**Plus I need ideas! Give me anything! I won't promise that I'll use them all, but it sure will help. I'm sorta stuck! PLEASSEEEE!!!**


End file.
